Look up defining moments, you'll find this is one
by 18atheart
Summary: After learning of Quinn's feelings for her, Rachel is perplexed when she sees the blonde flirting with new Christian boy, Joe. A confrontation occurs, sexy times ensue. Faberry. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


Spoilers: Up to On My Way but the accident never happened, and Finn/Rachel are still engaged.

AN: I haven't written a fic in forever, but my new found love for Faberry has inspired me to whip out a little something. Enjoy!

Rachel was at Blaine's celebratory Party for the New Directions. They'd just recently won Regionals, and the ex-member of the Warblers had decided to throw a party to commemorate their achievement.

The brunette was sitting next to Tina and Mike, looking around the room for her fiancé, when her eyes fell on Quinn talking to the strange guy from the newly formed Jesus Club. His name was John, or Joe, or James, or something like that. It's not like she'd had the time to get to know the boy. While she appreciated the fact that he was one of the people who serenaded her at McKinley on Valentine's Day, she barely had the time to acknowledge his presence at school, and didn't really have any intention on befriending him. She'd heard from Mercedes and Sam that the boy didn't quite grasp the concept of homosexual couples that well, and as much as Rachel would've liked giving him a piece of mind about her own family, she didn't have the time or energy to do engage in such exhausting dialogue.

Plus, there was something else that bothered her about the individual talking to Quinn. She couldn't exactly say what, but it had no relation to the way he looked at the blonde with starry eyes every time she was in the room. Nope, not related to that at all.

Rachel kept looking around, smiling at some of the familiar faces situated in the room. The crowd at the gathering consisted of friends of Blaine from Dalton Academy, and obviously the members of the Glee Club. That's why Rachel was wondering what the guy with the braids was doing there. He was neither a warbler, nor a part of New Directions.

"Hey"

Rachel smiled at Finn's return, grabbing the fruity drink he was offering her, and thanking him with a peck on his lips. Her soon to be husband sat next to the brunette and put his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder in affection.

"So, what did I miss?" Finn asked, taking a sip of his Budweiser and sending his friends and fiancé the dopey grin he was well known for.

"Not much. Mike was telling us that he's helping Noah with his best man speech." Rachel pointed at the boy, smiling appreciatively at the fact that the monologue wasn't entirely in Puckerman's hands. She loved the guy, as much as she did the other Glee members, but she knew he wasn't exactly the most eloquent person out there.

"Oh, that's great. Hope you guys don't come up with anything too embarrassing." Finn laughed nervously, while Mike and Tina looked at each other knowingly.

"It's gonna be great Finn, don't worry about it." Tina assured the brunette's fiancé, who breathed in relief and went back to his drink. Everyone continued their idle chat about the wedding, while Rachel tuned out the conversation to more pressing thoughts on her mind. Thoughts revolving a certain feisty, pretty blonde.

Quinn had just confessed something huge to her when they'd gone to the bridal shop to pick the dresses for the ceremony. They had started yet another argument about the wedding, and Rachel had asked Quinn why she was so vehemently against the union. Quinn had numbered, for the hundredth time, the reasons why she shouldn't marry so young, all being related to Rachel and her ambition to become a star, and how Quinn thought she was better than a small town guy like Finn.

"I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" The fact that Quinn seemed to not care about Finn in all their wedding discussions, had struck Rachel as weird, but nothing had prepared her for the moment when, after demanding to know why her future was so substantial to Quinn, the blonde had replied that it was important to her because she liked her. Rachel had stared dumbfounded, mouth open in shock at Quinn's revelation, having no clue if she was being serious or not. When she realized the blonde wasn't kidding, she'd recovered just enough to let the blonde know that she loved Finn and nothing was going to change that. When the taller girl didn't hear any more words coming out of Rachel's mouth, she'd fled the room and they hadn't talked since.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." Mike chipped in, asking Tina if she needed a refill and patting Rachel's shoulder to get her attention. "Want one?" Rachel raised her glass showing Mike her drink was still half full. "Be right back then." The boy left in the direction of the table full of vodka bottles and beer. Everyone was surely going to be hangover the next day.

While Rachel stared at Mike trudge through the countless drunken bodies around them, her eyes drifted to Quinn again. She was still talking to Joe, and now had her hand on his thigh, giggling at what Rachel assumed was Joe's best attempt of hitting on her. She was extremely perplexed, to put it lightly, by watching their exchange.

_Could you blame me for being confused?_ Rachel thought. First, the blonde had told her she had feelings for her, and now she was off flirting with the first guy that showered her with attention. Typical Quinn. Realizing she had to go to the ladies room, she rolled her eyes, and stood up dizzily from her seat on the couch, telling Finn she'd be right back. Walking to the bathroom, she was frustrated when she knocked on the door and heard a voice saying it was occupied. Biting her lip, knowing she could no longer hold it in, she went upstairs to Blaine's guest room, having knowledge that there was another bathroom there.

Quinn was having fun with Joe. He was cute, and harmless, and he served as a good distraction, which is exactly what she needed right now. Having just been recently rejected by Rachel, she longed for something to keep her mind from the shorter girl, and her eyes away from her disgusting displays of affection with her fiancé.

But still, she was on her fifth drink, vodka combined with a fruity mix that tasted delicious, and she was already feeling a little buzzed.

She couldn't help herself when she turned from Joe to look in the brunette's direction, only to watch Rachel leaving Finn's side and going upstairs, alone. She realized she needed to talk to the girl, maybe even apologize for her out of character admittance. She'd been selfish when she'd confessed her real feelings to the brunette. It's not like Rachel needed any more things to add to her plate right now. She had a wedding to plan, after all. Sighing, she stood from her chair and told Joe she'd be right back.

Sauntering upstairs, she had to lean on the rail so she didn't fall. The stairs seemed to go on forever ahead of her. Maybe she _was_ a bit drunk. Quinn opened the door to the first room she encountered and looked around for Rachel, realizing by the sound of water coming from the faucet that the brunette was indeed in that place, and still in the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde advanced inside the room and sat on the mattress, running her fingers through the soft material of the bed's comforter. She heard a click coming from the bathroom, and then Rachel stepped outside, resting her body against the wall for support. Clearly, the girl was intoxicated as well.

"Do you need help?" Rachel heard a soft voice, looking up to find none other than Quinn Fabray sitting there, waiting for her.

"No, thanks." Rachel replied, a little annoyed at the blonde for questioning her ability to stand straight. "I'm fine." She said curtly, staring at Quinn. She was more than intrigued by the taller girl's presence there.

Quinn nodded slowly and stood up, shuffling across the room to stand in front of the shorter girl, but keeping her distance as to not make the girl uncomfortable. She noticed that the height difference with Rachel was less pronounced tonight thanks to the killer heels the brunette was wearing. The rest of her outfit was complimented by a black top that hugged her chest in all the right ways, and her signature skirt to show off her ridiculously long legs. The skirt today was red, and the color only served to catch Quinn's attention to that place in Rachel's body even more than usual.

"What are you even doing here?" Quinn's mind was snapped back to their current conversation by the harsh tone in the brunette's voice. She didn't seem happy to see her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She uttered quietly, not wanting to further upset the brunette. Rachel chuckled and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The brunette challenged stubbornly, pushing her chest forward to appear tougher than she was. Quinn lowered her eyes, inspecting the floor distractedly, hazel eyes filling with tears. The last thing she wanted was for the brunette to look at her in a different way after their talk at the bridal shop. She was really only trying to help her, but Rachel was so infuriating, so frustrating and oblivious that she'd ended up telling her about her foolish feelings instead, knowing full well it wasn't going to work to her advantage in the end.

"Are you mad at me?" Quinn's voice quivered gravely and Rachel sighed, pursing her lips and realizing she was being extremely rude to the blonde for no apparent reason. Well, other than the blonde's mind blowing admittance just a couple of days ago. Still, Rachel knew she couldn't blame Quinn for her sentiments. The brunette, more than anyone, was aware of how heartbreaking unrequited love was.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She responded with another question, not really knowing how to justify being angry at the blonde.

"For what happened the other day." Quinn was avoiding talking about the subject directly, but Rachel was aware of exactly what she meant.

"I'm not mad at you." Quinn chuckled at Rachel's words, remembering the time she'd used those words with the brunette back in junior year. Rachel uncrossed her arms and moved past the taller girl, taking the opportunity to remove her heels and lay on the bed. She was starting to feel hazy, and Quinn's close company wasn't helping matters. "I'm just confused." She whispered weakly, not sure if the blonde had been able to hear her. Quinn squinted her eyes and observed Rachel drunkenly, not sure what the brunette meant by her last statement.

"What about?" Quinn moved cautiously towards the bed, the shorter girl staring at her the whole way, and sat on the corner of the mattress, trying to give Rachel her space, but maintaining eye contact with the brunette.

"You hanging out with that Jesus kid." Rachel muttered ambiguously, tiredly grabbing a pillow to rest her head. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, honestly having no clue of what the short girl was getting at.

"What about Joe?"

"Oh, so that's his name." The brunette mumbled, clearly agitated by the mere mention of the boy's name.

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Quinn." Rachel moved the pillow from behind her head, and hugged it close to her chest, an obvious sign that she was nervous about where this discussion was going. Before she could stop herself and leave it that, her self-control went out the window and she shared with Quinn what she'd been thinking about all night. "It's just, I find it a bit disgraceful that you're getting that boy's hopes up." The blonde nodded in comprehension and shook her head agitatedly, directing her now irritated stare at the brunette, who seemed to be shrinking under her gaze.

"How is that any of your business?" The brunette bit the inside of her cheek, and decided now it was the time to leave. She didn't even know how she'd ended up having any kind of exchange with Quinn, not after her declaration, and even less when they were both under the influence of alcohol.

"It's not, really. I apologize for even suggesting otherwise." Rachel stood up and grabbed her heels on her way to the door, needing an escape from everything she was feeling in that moment. This conversation was getting way too uncomfortable for her liking. The blonde was having none of that though. Quinn ran to the door before Rachel could get there, and locked it, standing in front of her to block Rachel's only exit point. The cheerleader snatched Rachel's heels from her hand and threw them across the room, earning herself a glare from the brunette.

"Move." The shorter girl said forcefully, no longer caring about her shoes. Quinn knew she'd originally come to apologize to the brunette, but Rachel had dared to act like a jealous girlfriend after she'd dismissed Quinn just days before, claiming her one true love was Finn Hudson, and that he would always be. The blonde smirked and formulated a new plan in her head. If Rachel wanted to play games, then that was entirely fine by her. Didn't Rachel know who she was dealing with?

"Joe's pretty cute, don't you think?" She questioned maliciously, knowing full well what her comments were doing to Rachel. The brunette gritted her teeth and shrugged her shoulders, trying not to let her feelings show. She didn't need to give Quinn more ammunition against her.

"I wouldn't know. I have Finn, I don't look at other guys." She affirmed simply, pretending the blonde's query hadn't left a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"So what? You're in a relationship and suddenly you go blind?" Quinn laughed viciously, not believing a word the shorter girl was saying.

"It's about respect, Quinn. I don't think Finn would like it very much if I just went around staring at other people." Rachel said quietly, playing with her hands.

"You're telling me you never check out anyone else?" The blonde claimed incredulously, rolling her eyes at Rachel's answers. She had a flashback to the time she'd told Rachel to stop living in her fantasy world and get real. Apparently, the girl hadn't listened to her back then either. Shocking.

"Have you ever checked me out?"

"I don't see how that's relevant for this conversation." Quinn chuckled at Rachel's non-answer. Dodging the question, as usual. Before the blonde could call Rachel out, the brunette continued with her rant.

"All I was saying, is that I don't think it's a good idea for you to be playing with that poor boy's heart." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated that she couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth. She was such a vocal person; she needed to express what was on her mind. "Haven't you done that enough already?" The brunette fished quietly, fully prepared to get a slap from Quinn like last year at Prom.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you don't have the best track when it comes to relationships." If Rachel was gonna get a slap again, then at least she was going to make sure she deserved it. "And now that you're suddenly into girls-"

"No one has a claim on me Rachel. I can flirt with whoever I want." Quinn interrupted the brunette fiercely, no longer wanting to hear her accusations.

"So you were flirting with him?" Rachel remarked cynically, realizing her suspicious had been right all along.

"You're unbelievable." Quinn exhaled incredulously, shaking her head at the brunette's antics. "I suggest you stop this little jealousy act right now Rachel, it doesn't suit you." The blonde couldn't handle being in the same room with Rachel anymore. She was starting to feel physically sick from all their fighting. "And for the record, I never said I liked girls." Quinn's hand went to the door handle to unlock it and leave the room. She was drunk and upset and she feared she would end up doing something stupid if she didn't stop arguing with the brunette. Rachel watched Quinn's movements, and realizing what she was about to do, grabbed her wrist forcefully to stop her from abandoning her. She softened her grip on the girl's arm after she saw the blonde's expression, but didn't let go completely.

"You said you liked me."

"You said you didn't."

"I'm engaged Quinn."

"I've already heard this speech before."

"I know, but I'm just trying to make you understand." Rachel sighed and moved back to the center of the room, curving herself against the wall.

"What if you weren't engaged?" The blonde took a deep breath and mimicked Rachel's position against the door. "Would you like me, then?" Quinn's stare was so intense, so hopeful and heartbreaking at the same time, Rachel couldn't help her own eyes filling with tears.

"I… I"

"It's just a simple question." Before Rachel knew what was happening, the taller girl was suddenly standing in front of her again. Rachel looked up and gazed intently at the blonde. She knew Quinn was drunk, but she still managed to maintain her grace and beauty no matter what the situation was. "Why are you so afraid of answering?" Rachel felt tremors start to take over her body, the blonde's overwhelming presence surrounding her, making it impossible for the brunette to avoid Quinn's scent and perfume. It was driving her crazy.

"Am I making you nervous?" Rachel shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"I just don't see how you're so calm." The brunette stated anxiously, trying her best not to lose the battle she was currently having with hazel eyes and dazzling looks.

"Who says I'm calm?" Quinn asked hesitantly, biting her lip in desperation. "How can I be calm Rachel, when I can barely breathe by how close I am to you right now." The brunette gasped, her body going up in flames by the blonde's affirmation. She couldn't believe this was reality, and that she was having this particular conversation with Quinn Fabray, of all people.

"I don't like you, Rachel." Being burned one too many times, the brunette's defenses went up immediately. The shorter girl gulped and wiped her tears angrily, knowing that it had been too good to be true, and that the punch line was around the corner.

"Was it all just one of your sick jokes-"

"I'm in love with you." The blonde interrupted softly, "You haunt my thoughts every second of every single day, and I don't know what to do with myself anymore." Quinn finished, her voice breaking, doing her very best not to start sobbing in front of the baffled girl. Rachel stood unmoving in her spot, the cheerleader's words repeating over and over in her head. A sudden thought popped in to the brunette's brain, and she inquired the blonde before she could stop herself.

"What do you think about?" Quinn sighed and contemplated her once rival adoringly.

"Being with you. Touching you. Kissing you…" Rachel interrupted her rapidly, hands flying to cradle her head, overcome by the blonde's words clouding her senses.

"Stop."

"You asked." Quinn defied, raising her eyebrow in challenge. She licked her lips, looking at the perplexed girl in front of her. The blonde decided she had nothing left to lose. Might as well go after the thing she wanted the most. Pride and dignity be damned. "Can I do it?" She suggested, fully aware that she might be setting herself up to receive Rachel's rejection for the second time in a short span of days.

"Do what?" The shorter girl replied quietly, too involved in her own thoughts to realize what the blonde was demanding.

"Kiss you." Rachel gasped and started shaking her head desperately, knowing she should draw the line right here before things got more complicated.

"Just once." The blonde pleaded timidly, troubled between her desire to kiss the brunette and not force her to do something she truly didn't want. "Please." The temptation was too great for Rachel. This was Quinn Fabray asking her for a kiss. THE Quinn Fabray. The one that tortured her sophomore year, and called her RuPaul, Man-Hands, Treasure trail and a bunch of other offensive names. What would be so wrong about it? She'd be doing it for Quinn. To help the blonde get Rachel out of her system. Besides, she was drunk, she could always just blame it on the alcohol the next day. And Quinn was standing there, with her unreal, gorgeous hazel eyes, beautiful shiny hair and pretty white dress. She had to do it. For Quinn.

"Ok." The blonde stared at the brunette's mouth and asked Rachel one more time if she was sure, giving the shorter girl a chance for a way out.

"Yes." Quinn wouldn't wait anymore. She crashed her lips against Rachel's before the brunette could change her mind. Rachel's heart raced when she felt the girl's mouth against her own, realizing this was entirely different than her past experiences kissing boys. It felt strange, but certainly not in a bad way. The blonde had kept her arms at her side, not wanting to overstep her boundaries, but when she felt Rachel respond, she lifted them to the sides of the brunette's head, pressing her hands against the wall for support. It was just a long pressing of soft lips, no tongues involved. When it ended with a quiet breath, for Quinn, it was the bittersweet conclusion that she'd always longed for, but never suspected she'd get. For Rachel, it was somewhat of an epiphany; it had the traces of something new, confusing and exhilarating. She yearned to do it again.

"Did you-" Quinn took a shaky breath, realizing her body was still wired from their embrace. "Did you feel something?" She examined the brunette's reaction, needing to see if there was any semblance of distress in her expression.

"Maybe… maybe if we tried again" Rachel suggested nervously, the rush of blood to her cheeks manifesting charmingly. Quinn gulped and nodded casually, not wanting to seem too eager. Rachel smiled when she felt the blonde's lips descend on hers for the second time that night. This time it wasn't soft, or gentle. Rachel wanted the blonde to convince her of something, and damn it, Quinn had a point to make. Her slender arms descended to wrap around the shorter girl's petite waist, while, in typical Rachel fashion, at least when it came to the blonde, her arms came up to wrap around Quinn's neck.

The kiss deepened naturally. At the first touch of Quinn's tongue against her bottom lip, Rachel moaned loudly and opened her mouth willingly to let the smooth intruder in. Their tongues met, and the brunette felt all of the things she was told she was supposed to feel according to the movies.

Fireworks.

She'd thought kissing Finn was as good as it could get, but while she enjoyed kissing her boyfriend, this was kissing on another level.

The blonde couldn't believe this was actually happening. Rachel was letting her kiss her, she was even responding to her attentions. Quinn wanted to cry at the thought. They kept kissing passionately, lips moving from side to side, not knowing when one ended and another began. Quinn started to feel the familiar stir in her lower abdomen; suddenly she needed more from Rachel. More lips, more touch, more skin. This wasn't enough anymore. The taller girl lowered her arms to grip Rachel's ass firmly, groaning when she felt Rachel's arms tightening around her neck, her body getting impossibly closer to her own.

Quinn's neck started to turn sore thanks to the position they were in, their height difference now evident since Rachel had removed her shoes. Not having the slightest intention of stopping, she lifted the brunette easily, letting her wrap her thighs around her waist, making Rachel whimper at the strength Quinn was displaying. The blonde carried the smaller girl to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it, and pulling Rachel down so she could straddle her lap.

Their kissing ceased for a moment, the brunette wiggling and adjusting until she could find a comfortable position on top of the cheerleader. Quinn took the opportunity to drop her lips to the brunette's neck, inhaling her now familiar strawberry scent and pressing her lips lightly against the brunette's creamy, delicate skin. When she saw Rachel lolling her head back to give her more access, she grunted sharply and ran a straight line with her tongue from Rachel's neck to her ear, biting it gently, and whimpering at the sensation the brunette on top of her was causing in her body. The smaller girl clutched Quinn's short, golden locks desperately, her hips moving recklessly against the blonde's.

"You feel so good. "Quinn couldn't take it anymore, the brunette's motions were driving her insane, and this was supposed to be about proving herself to Rachel, not the other way around. She needed to get control of her bearings again, her desire for the smaller girl was getting too great. In an action that showed just how athletic the blonde was, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's hips and changed their stances so now Rachel was lying on the bed with Quinn on top of her. She got to work immediately, bunching the brunette's shirt against her bra, her graceful hands trailing Rachel's abdomen lovingly, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her way. The brunette was moaning loudly, pulling desperately at Quinn's hair while the blonde was busy on her neck again. The blonde's lips started their slow descend, tender touches and dainty fingers along the girl's collarbone and chest, until she got to the top of her shirt. The piece of clothing was on her way, so she looked up to meet brown eyes, silently asking for permission. Rachel bit her lip and nodded quickly, already savoring the blonde's touch on such a responsive area of her body.

Quinn unbuttoned the brunette's shirt unhurriedly, licking her lips when the girl's bra appeared in front of her eyes. She gazed at Rachel endearingly, staring in to her eyes, feeling her heart racing with excitement. Before she could get carried away and scare off the smaller girl with her sentiments, she inched her hands gingerly from the girl's flat stomach to her breasts, cupping them gently and mewling at the sensation of them in her hands.

"Touch me, please." Rachel asked deliriously, pushing herself against the blonde's hands. Quinn obeyed the girl's command and undid her black bra expertly, the brunette making a note of how sexy and easy it was, unlike her past experiences with Finn. Quinn removed her shirt and bra completely, and Rachel felt the blonde's mouth softly wrap around her chest, switching breasts from time to time, tongue swirling around her nipples, driving Rachel absolutely mad with lust. The smaller girl was trashing under the blonde, fingers lost in Quinn's luscious hair, craving to caress Quinn the way she was touching her. Rachel lowered her hands to the bottom of Quinn's dress, lifting it rapidly, not satisfied until she had it around the blonde's waist. While the taller girl was entertained exploring Rachel's chest, the brunette distracted herself dragging her hands over the blonde's muscular thighs until she reached the girl's ass, grabbing it harshly and groaning in wild abandon when Quinn started rotating her hips against her leg. The blonde's lips started their descend once again, now giving Rachel's abdomen all of her attention, leaving soft kisses and fondling all the skin she could find. When she got to the brunette's skirt, she lowered her hands to the top of the girl's thighs, watching her hands getting lost under the garment.

"Rachel." She whispered shakily, trying to get the girl's attention. "Can I?" She asked shyly, making Rachel smile at her timid request for permission.

"Yes." Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and found the zipper of the girl's clothing, dragging it down agonizingly slow. She lifted the brunette's hips steadily with one hand, the other one busy pulling the skirt from her body. When it was off her legs, she bit her lip and gawked fervently at Rachel, not knowing where to look first.

"You're so beautiful." Looking at the brunette's endearing blush and disbelieving shrug of shoulders, Quinn raised her hand to grace Rachel's cheek, wanting to reassure her as much as she could. "You are." The brunette bit her lip, heart filling with something she couldn't explain, not sure why the words coming out of Quinn's mouth meant more to her than any time someone else had said that to her. This time it was her that reached up and pressed her lips against the blonde's, getting lost in their kiss like so many other times that night. Feeling the length of Quinn's long legs above her own, the brunette decided she wanted to feel the girl's skin in the upper half of her body as well. She reached down to grasp the dress so she could take it off completely, letting the blonde lift her arms while she removed it from her form. Now having the offending garment out of the way, she moved her hands to Quinn's strong, hefty back and to the clasp of the taller girl's bra, undoing it carefully and gulping when she got to see the cheerleader currently half naked on top of her.

"So pretty." The blonde nearly cried at the softness in the girl's tone, instead choosing to lean down and connect their lips and tongues again, their lower half's mimicking the movements of their upper bodies. Rachel's hands started exploring the cheerleader's lean body tentatively, caressing her sides and stomach and then boldly cupping Quinn's soft breasts, sighing in the blonde's mouth. Things were heating up quickly, and no longer being able to control herself, Quinn's hand got a mind of its own and left a hot trail over the brunette's chest and abdomen until she reached Rachel's center, dragging the length of her hand against the silk material of Rachel's panties.

"Jesus, you're so wet." Quinn groaned, nuzzling the brunette's neck, the encouragement coming from Rachel's moans and whimpers making her feel like she could do anything. Rachel's hands went to the blonde's hair again and pulled her head up for a sloppy kiss, both girls too distracted to do any better. Quinn knew she was quickly losing sight of things, and as much as she wanted, needed Rachel right now, she didn't want their first time to be at a party, in Blaine's house, with people downstairs.

"Rachel…" The petite girl stared questioningly at Quinn, wondering why the blonde had stopped her movements.

"I- I don't want it to happen like this." Rachel closed her eyes and licked her lips, knowing exactly what the cheerleader meant. She didn't want to do this with Rachel while she had her fiancé waiting for her in the same house. Not when she was in a committed relationship, the promise of forever with Finn lingering in the air. Still, it didn't make it any less frustrating for her. Rachel knew the blonde was right, but she was desperate for release. In a moment of extreme courage, she shared shakily what was on her mind.

"Quinn, I- I need something." The brunette saw the taller girl on top of her whimper, clearly debating the options in her mind.

"Open your legs."

Rachel followed the blonde's command and spread her thighs so Quinn could place her leg against her center. Both girls cried loudly, aware of being so intimately connected for the first time in their lives.

The blonde began rotating her lower half, the gratifying friction her knee was provoking on Rachel's center earning her aroused groans and sobs from the brunette. The smaller girl humped her leg deliriously, boldly trying to reach her impeding orgasm. Quinn's hand soared to get a strong hold on Rachel's breasts; the brunette's own digits occupied clutching the blonde's velvety locks.

"Does that feel good, Rach?" Quinn quizzed frantically, the brunette's wetness coating her skin becoming more apparent with each thrust of their physiques.

"Yessss." The girls' sounds saturated the room deafeningly, both agitated and engrossed enough to disregard their surroundings completely.

"So close… harder." The blonde complied and Rachel started feeling the fire in her core about to explode; just a little more, and she'd fall apart in Quinn's arms like she'd never done before. Not when she did this to herself on those lonely nights, and certainly not with Finn.

"Say my name when you come." Quinn instructed, lowering one of her hands to circle and press her fingertips against Rachel's clit. The brunette chanted wildly, writhing under the blonde's figure.

"Oh my God, Quinn." Rachel came with a piercing cry, tears escaping her eyes from the force of her orgasm.

"You're so hot."

"Quinn." Rachel's squirming and cries were enough to trigger the blonde's orgasm. Quinn trembled on top of her, her arms and body giving out, no longer able to hold her weight on top of the brunette.

"God, Rachel." The blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel's stomach tightly, pressing her head against the brunette's neck, too tired to make any movements.

Quinn felt the girl's body under her start to shake lightly. Not knowing how to proceed, Quinn left the brunette cry it out for a moment, thinking her tears might be from the force of her release. When the blonde heard the brunette start to sob she realized this was no longer about the elation of the brunette's climax. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her head, staring at Rachel worriedly.

"What's wrong Rachel?" The blonde licked her lips nervously. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no…" The brunette bit her lip, trying to reassure the cheerleader, but not entirely sure how to make sense of her feelings. "That was amazing Quinn." And she wasn't lying. The blonde had made her feel loved and safe. She was now more sure than ever that Quinn's feelings for her were genuine, she just had no idea what to do with that information.

"To tell you the truth, I'd never felt anything like that before." Accepting that her relationships with Finn and Quinn now weren't as black and white as she'd originally thought was a hard thing to deal with, not to mention the fact that she'd just cheated on her fiancé, after she'd promised she'd never make the same mistake again.

"I just… what am I supposed to do now?" Quinn herself didn't have a clue where they'd go from there. They'd just share a very intimate experience with each other that was only going to make things harder to define between them. The only fact the blonde was sure of, is that she loved Rachel with all of her head, and she was willing to do anything to get the brunette to see how perfect they could be if they just gave it a shot.

"You don't have to make a decision right now." She wiped Rachel's tears affectionately, leaning down to press her soft lips against the brunette's.

"Can I… can I just hold you a bit longer?" The shorter girl nodded lovingly and Quinn smiled, lowering her head to the brunette's chest, listening to her frantic heartbeat.

"We'll be ok Rach."

This time, Rachel didn't need Quinn's reassurance or explanations.

She believed her.


End file.
